Bizarrerie chez les homonculus
by Tite-Asashi
Summary: One-shoot...les hommonculus font de droles de chôses ! Que diriez vous de les découvrir ? !


Bizarrerie chez les homonculus

Chapitre 1 : L'entraînement

L'homonculus aperçut de la lumière sous une des portes du large couloir. Un sourire sadique s 'étala sur sa figure et il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Le moment qu'il attendait tant allait enfin arriver dans quelques secondes…Il transmuta son bras droit en une lame acérée et, l'impatiente le submergeant, il défonça la porte. Alors des cris se firent entendre :

« CETTE FOIS-CI TU VAS CREUVER, GREED !!

-Papa ? CA VA PAS LA TETE ! »

Deux cris rester en suspensions et laissant place à un silence pesant. Envy ne bougea pas, c'est sur que lorsque l'on cherche un enfoiré nommé Greed et que l'on tombe sur une jeune fille en sous-vêtement, il y a de quoi garder le silence.

Envy Regarda Némo. Némo regarda Envy.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougèrent. Ils se contentèrent de se fixer sans un mot.

«Qu'est-ce que… »Commença Envy, qui rompit tout a coup le silence.

Alors la réaction de Némo ne se fit pas attendre. Némo attrapa le premier vêtement qui lui vint sous la main, cacha ce qu'elle devait cacher, attrapa sa clé à molette avec une vitesse qui surpris même Envy et la lui balança à la figure en hurlant.

« Teme! »

Greed qui se brossait les dent, faillit s'étrangler avec sa brosse à dent quand un cri surpuissant lui transperça les tympans. Il n'ut pas de mal a reconnaitre cette voix et sortis de la salle de bain, de la mousse encore plein la bouche et s'écria :

« -Némo ?! »

Les cris recommencèrent de plus belle. Greed courut à l'endroit d'où provenaient les cris et débarqua dans la chambre de sa fille ou un spectacle pour le moins étrange avait lieu.

Némo se tenait debout les mains sur les hanches un pieds sur le dos d'Envy, un sourire triomphant flottant sur ses lèvres. Envy était allongé sur le sol, le pied de Némo su le dos, une énorme bosse sur la joue et il gesticulait dans tous les sens. Cependant, Greed ne perdit pas le nord et ayant compris ce qu'il s'était passé, fou de rage, s'élança sur Envy. Mais avant que celui-ci ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, Envy avait attrapé Némo par le bras et la menaçait la lame de son bras transmuté sous la gorge. Il entonna d'une voix claire et réjouie :

« Alors Greed, a ce que je vois, je viens de trouver un point faible non ? Qu'est ce que cela te ferrait si je lui tranchais la gorge ? J'aimerais bien voir son sang giclée et se répandre sur le sol ! Pas toi ?

-Papa Greed, qu'est ce qu'il nous veut le monsieur qui ressemble à un palmier ? S'exclama Némo d'une petite voix.

-QUI ressemble à un palmier ?

-Toi ! lui répondit fermement Némo

-Tu vas voir si je ressemble à un palmier quand je t'aurais arraché la tête !! »

A ces mots il fit semblant de resserrer sa lame sur le cou de la jeune fille, ce qui fut pour lui une grosse erreur. Le temps qu'il commence son geste Greed s'était chargé de l'immobiliser et de l'éloigner de Némo. Il prit alors la parole d'une voix assurée et rieuse.

« Envy, explique-moi comment ce fait-il que toi, mon rival depuis toujours, ai fait une faute d'inattention aussi …nul ? Et pourquoi ai-je réussi à t'immobiliser aussi facilement alors que ce n'est pas du tout ton genre de gesticuler en parlant ? Mais peut être que tu n'es pas le vrai Envy après tout… »

Un grand silence s'en suivit bientôt briser par Némo :

« Montre-lui ! »

L'autre pencha légèrement la tête de côté et, dans un flash lumineux, se métamorphosa en androgyne aux cheveux verts.

« Alors machin tu m'explique qui tu es pour oser prendre ma magnifique tronche ! S'exclama Envy (le vrai) un doigt pointé vers l'autre Envy (l'imposteur) .

-On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était pas bien de monter les gens du doigt », dit Némo en introduisant le doigt dans sa bouche commençant à le mordiller légèrement.

Envy, pas étonné pour un sou, l'envoya balader d'un coup de pied dans le ventre

« Mais heu ! S'écria Némo, Pourquoi tu fais sa ?

-Dégeulasse, tu me dégoûte ! Brr…j'en ai des frissons, lui répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

-Et toi tu crois que tu me dégoûte pas a utiliser un pauvre palmier pour m'entraîner !

-Hein ? Un palmier ? moi ? Jamais ? Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle !

-Genre, espèce de palmier décoiffé ! Le pire c'est que tu as fait exprès de commencer l'entraînement quand je me changeais ! Et je sais très bien que tu as utiliser de la pierre philosophale pour donner vie a ce pauvre petit palmier pendant une heure environ ! Et dit pas le contraire !!! S'exclama Némo

-How bien joué gamine, sa m'étonne de ta part que tu ais compris aussi vite, moi qui te croyais dénué d'intelligence, j'ai dû le tromper !

-Oué et même que maintenant tu es obligée de t'agenouillé devant ma supériorité ! »

Elle avait dit cela très sérieusement, même trop pour Envy qui lui explosa de rire a la tête.

« Mouhaha, pff non mais t'as vus ta tronche !

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma tronche ? Hein ? Va-y dit le ou je t'étripe !

-Elle est trop drôle Mwahahaha ! »

Après leur dialogue se déclencha une bagarre ou l'on voyait Envy les mains sur les hanches essoufflé d'avoir trop ris et Némo qui le combattait en lui jetant à la figure tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Ils furent bientôt interrompu par un ***POF* **très bruyant.

A la place du faux Envy se trouvait un palmier en train de faner.


End file.
